


Not a dream

by queseraaa



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Crowd [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Thinking he is still dreaming, he shakes his head and gives himself a few light slaps so he can see clearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a short chapter to give an insight of what happened.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment and feedback! <3

“Wonsik, wake up. Wonsik.” 

He feels a pair of hands nudging him gently and a soft whisper waking him. He is still tired but wakes anyway because he had a bad dream. He dreamt that Jaehwan and him went on a trip together, lost their way and got kidnapped by a hostel owner. 

Eyelids still drooping with sleep, Wonsik scans his surrounding but all he sees is darkness and a figure beside him, whom he knows is Jaehwan. 

Thinking he is still dreaming, he shakes his head and gives himself a few light slaps so he can see clearly. 

Still confused, Wonsik jog his memory to make sense of what happened. Snippets of the recent happenings flash across his mind.

When he finally remembers where they are and what happened, Wonsik gasps and covers his mouth with his hand, hoping nobody hears him. Immediately, he looks at Jaehwan, hoping what he remembers is wrong, hoping his memory fails him like how it usually does. But he knows he is not wrong when he sees Jaehwan's solemn expression. 

It isn't a dream.

They are really kidnapped. 

By a hostel owner. A hostel in a secluded village.


End file.
